Xmen & Sonsuz Günışığı İçin Tekrar
by ashdan1
Summary: ...
1. Aydınlık Yoldaki Karanlık Günışığı

_Direnişin üzerinden geçen 6 koca yıl... Mutantlar ve insanlar arasındaki muazzam düzen, hiç bozulmayacakmış gibi görünmekte... Karanlık, yavaş yavaş kendisini gösterirken, dağalmış X-men ekibi yeni üyeleriyle tekrar sahneye çıkıyor... Daylight Walkers'ın ortaya çıkışı, Brotherhood of Mutants'ın tekrar doğuşuyla, işler daha da zorlaşmış olsa bile, X-men ekibini ve tüm insanlığı tehdit eden karanlık yavaş yavaş ve sinsice büyümekte... Ekibin içindeki kopukluk, romantizm, kargaşa, ölümler ve 6 yıl öncekinden bile daha büyük bir savaş..._

**BÖLÜM 1.Aydınlık Yoldaki Karanlık Günışığı**

Direnişin üzerinden yıllar gecmişti... Kurulan düzen o kadar muazzamdı ki. İnsanlar ve mutantlar arasindaki anlaşma yıllar boyu sürecek gibi görünmekteydi. Rouge, Magneto, Mystique ve tedavi uygulanan mutantlar yavaş yavaş güçlerine yeniden kavuşmuşlardı. Profesor Xavier, beyin nakli sonrası aramıza geri dönmüş, çeşitli çalişmalar sonucu yine tekerlekli sandalye kullanabilmeye başlamıştı...

Kısacası hersey yolunda gidiyordu, neredeyse her sey... Direnişte bazılarımızın canı cok yanmıştı... Scott ve Jean hiç ayrılmak istememişlerdi ve ölüm bile onları ayıramadı. Yeni öğrenciler, yeni öğretmenler, eski ve yeni dostlar... Kitty, Boby, Jubilee gibi ayrılan bir sürü kişi vardı ama John (Sibermoon), Carl (Xriver), Ashley (Shadow) gibi bir sürü yeni gelenler oldu...John manyetik bir güce sahipti, aynı Magneto gibi metali kontrol edebiliyordu ama bunun yanı sıra metali bütün elementlere dönüştürebiliyordu. Carl astral alemlere geçiş yapabiliyordu vu bunun dışında istedigi zamanlarda gözlerinden ışın çıkartabiliyorudu, okulda Cyclopsun yerini aratmıyordu...Yine de Cyclopsu unutmadık. Ashley toprağı ve elektriği kontrol edebiliyordu. Okulda çok yeni olmalarına rağmen üçüde cok başarılıydı.

Bize gelince... Beast bakanlıktaki görevinden ayrıldı ve yanımızda öğretmenlik yapıyor. Logan... Logan, Jean'i öldürmek zorunda oldugu geceyi asla unutamadı... Olanlardan hala kendini sorumlu tutuyor... Piotr yani colossus burada öğretmenlik yapıyor... Marie... Rouge, Boby'siz bir hayata başladı, hala boby'nin gidişini kendisinin mutant güçlerine bağlıyor... Rouge'un o halini gördüğüm her gün ona, Boby'nin gitmedigini, aslında Boby'nin öldüğünü söylememek için kendimi zor tutuyorum. Mystique... Magnetonun ona direnişte yaptığı şeyi asla unutmadı ve bizimle devam etmeye karar verdi... Bana gelince... Hala malikanede öğretmenlik yapıyorum ve bizi bir arada tutmaya çabalıyorum. Anlayacağınız tek değişmeyen ben kaldım... Ama bazen fırtınalar sizi yanıltabilir.

Yıllar su gibi akıp geçti derler ya... Bizim için hiç de öyle olmamıştı... Tek tesellimiz artık saklanmak zorunda kalmadan, sabahları huzurla uyanmak ve rahtça, dünya'da dolu dolu yaşayabilmemizdi... Sanki bu bizim, mutantlarin ütopyasıydı... Şimdi o güzel yilların üzerindeki kara bulutları kaldırmak için herkes Xavier'in malikanesine geri dönmüştü... Kitty... minik Kitty ne kadar da büyümüştü... Geri geldiğinde evli bir hanımefendiydi... Onu ilk gördüğümde o kadar şaşırdım ki, çocukluğundaki o masum yüzün yerini artık bir yetişkinin edası almıştı ve kendinden çok emin bir şekilde toplantı odasına girmişti... Arkasından da Warren geldi... Angel... onu en son gördüğümde direnişin üzerinden bir yıl geçmişti... Kitty ile evlendiklerini duyunca daha çok şaşırmıştım... Kitty'nin yüzünde buruk bir ifade vardı... Fazla mutlu olamadığı çocukluğunun üstüne çektiği mavi bulutların yeniden kararmaya başladığını görmek belliki onu cok üzüyordu... Jubilee her zaman asiydi... Gördüğüm kadarıyla eski halinden hic bir şey kaybetmemişti... Üretilen onca çözüm vardı ama pek bir işe yaradığı söylenemezdi... Daha geride bıraktıklarımızın yaraları iyileşmeden yeni bir yıkıma daha dayanabilirmiydik hiçbirimiz bilmiyorduk. Şimdi herkes, bunun sonunun da eskisi gibi olmasından korkuyordu..

Brotherhood of Mutants'in adımları yıllar boyunca tekrar atılmaya başlanmış ve yeniden kurulmuştu... Pyro, yine Magneto'nun yanındaydı... Bize yaklaşan karanlıktan Magneto'nun da haberi vardı ve git gide büyüyen bu karanlığa rağmen bir de onun ordusuyla tekrar yüzleştikten sonra durum, belkide gecen seferkinden daha kötü olabilirdi... Brotherhood of Mutants'taki casusumuzun ise bize oldukca fazla yararı vardı... Magneto'nun attığı her adımdan haberimiz vardı... Yaptığı planlar geçen seferki gibiydi... Kurduğu ordu bayaği güçlüydü ama phoenix'in yokluğu besbelli hissdeliyordu. Magneto ve ordusu yavaşça büyüyüp güçlenerek geri dönmüş olabilirdi... Ama biz de güçlenip savaşmak için geri dönmüştük.

"_YETER! Tartışmayı bırakın artık. Bunun hiçbirimize faydası yok!_" Profesörün gergin seni odada yankı yapmıştı. "_Artık durup sakince düşünmeliyiz!_"

"_Ama profesör, zamanımız yok! Eğer hemen bir çözüm bulmazsak sorun daha çok büyüyebilir!_"

"_Merak etme Piotr! Sorunumuz daha fazla büyüyemez... Kardeşlik'ten haber varmı?_"

Ororo cevap verdi "_Evet profesör. Casusumuzun dediklerine göre, Magneto yeni planlanlar yapmaya başlamış. Son günlerde hiç uyumamış... Casusumuz onun hiç görmediği kadar bitkin olduğunu söylüyor._"

"_Eğer Eric'i tanıyorsam planladığı şeylerin pek de iyi şeyler olmadığını söyliyebilirim... Yakında casusumuzun, Magneto'nun yanında işi-_" Kapıdan gelen yumruk sesleri profesörün lafını bitirmesine engel olmuşdu ve herkes kapıya dikkat kesildi... Bu sesler, yumruktan çok başka bir maddenin, metale vuruş sesiydi ve sonunda kapı büyük bir patlamayla kırıldı. İçeri spor kıyafet giyen bir mutant girdi. Tam o anda Ashley'nin gücünü odadaki herkes içinde hissetti... Ellerinden çıkan kıvılcımlar o kadar göz alıcıydı ki... Ellerindeki elektrokıvılcımları, adama doğru yöneltti ve bir anda adam çok daha farklı bir yerde duruyordu, elektrokıvılcım ise yere doğru yöneldiği anda Ashley onu toprağa çevirdi.

Yabancı garip bir gülümsemeyle bakarak "_Burası Xavierin malikanesi değil mi? Yoksa yanlış mı geldim?_"dedi.

"_Doğru yerdesin_" dedi ashley sinirli bir edayla."_Peki, ya sen kimsin? Kendini tanıtacakmısın yoksa biz zorla mı öğrenelim?_"

"_Ben Daniel, küçüğüm... Bana, profesör Xavier'ın yardımcı olabileceği söylenmişti. Fakat burda kendisi yok gibi görünüyor..._"

"_Ben buradayım. evet ama bu saygısızca girişinin nedeni nedir, Daniel? Güçlü olduğun belli... Zamanı kon_-"

"_Beynimin içine girmekten vazgeç... Ben evcilleştirilebilinen bir hayvan değilim!_"

Logan sinirle ayağa kalktı ve "_Senin gibi düşünen ve senden daha güçlü olanları da gördüm..._" Gözleri dolmuş ve sesi çatallaşmıştı "_Sonlarını öğrenmek bile istiyeceğini sanmıyorum, çaylak_" dedi.

"_Peki bunu bana evcil bir hayvan mı söylüyor yoksa mutantmı çünkü-_"

Ashley tekrar sinirlenerek "_Kapa çeneni ve profesörü dinle!_" dedi.

"_Peki küçüğüm, sen yeterki iste_" diye yanıtladı Daniel. Ardından Logan, Ashley'ye baktı ve gülümsedi.

"_Evet zamanı kontrol edebiliyorsun ve telekinetik güçlerin var. Biz şimdiye kadar bize sığınan herkesi kabul ettik_-"

"_Ama profesör bu konuda biraz daha düşünsek-_"

"_Logan eksyi unutma... Buraya gelişini..._" Profesör birkaç saniye duraksadıktan sonra devam etti "_Evet Daniel, senin geleceğin bizimle_" Prfesör önce Daniel'a sonra Marie'ye baktı ve gülümsedi...

"_Şimdi bir üst kata çık. Soldan ikinci oda da kalabilirsin_" dedi Ororo.

Daniel yavaşça toplantı odasından çıktı... Arkasından Ashley, topraktan bir kapı yaptı ve John onu metale çevirdi.

"_Evet profersör, bence kaldığımız yerden devam edebiliriz_" dedi Ashley.

Profesörün sesi, hiç olmadığı kadar çatallıydı "_Şimdi şunu kararlaştıralım, bu geçen seferkinden de büyük bir savaş olacak ve bir çok kayıp vereceğimiz kesin... Şimdiden herkes seçimini yapsın, bilin ki bu kararın dönüşü olmayacak ve emin olunki bu savaşta iyi tarafta olmayı seçmezseniz, kötü taraftasınızdır... Bunun için iyi düşünün. Farkındayım size fazla zaman tanımıyorum ama bu konuşmayı yapmam için hepinizin bir arada olması lazımdı... Eğer yaşadıklarımız, benim elimde olsaydı emin olunki sizi bu seçim için burada toplamış olmazdım... Sizlerle bunca yıl boyunca aile gibi olduk ve sizden tek bir dileğim var... Ne yaparsanız yapın ama pişman olacağınız bir karar asla vermeyin._"

Eski x-men üyeleri zaten bu savaşa baştan hazırdı... Rouge, Storm, Shadowcat, Colossus, Jubilee, Angel, Mystique ve Wolverine... Geride kalanlar ise çok kısa zaman içerisinde cevaplarını düşündüler.

"_Ben varım!_" dedi Carl ve ardından Ashley çok kararlı bir şekilde "_Bende varım!_" dedi... John ise hala düşünüyordu ve sonunda "_Annem beni bu halde görseydi heralde... Tabiki bende varım!_"dedi.

Toplantı odasındaki herkes bu yolda Xavier'la birlikte olduğunu kanıtlamıştı... O sırada kapı açıldı ve üzerine, uygun bir üniforma bulup, giyen Daniel içeri girdi "_Hey! Beni unuttunuz... Bir savaş olacaksa bende sizdenim!_" dedi.


	2. Fırtına Öncesi Sessizlik

**BÖLÜM 2.Fırtına Öncesi Sessizlik**

Toplantı odası yavaşça boşalmıştı ve içerde sadece Logan ile Ashley kalmıştı.

"_Daniel'a karşı, beni savunman çok hoşuma gitti Ashley._"

Ashley "_Önemsiz! Biz, bir ekibiz ve ekibimdeki herkesi korurum, canım._" dedi ve odandan dışarı çıkıp Daniel'ın odasına doğru ilerledi.

"_Sana bir şey soracağım... Gerçekten bir X-men olma konusunda kararlımısın? Ölüm ve yaşam arasındaki, incecik ipte yürümeye çalışıyoruz ve umarım bize ayak bağı olmazsın ve yine umarım ki sana birşey olmaz_" dedi.

"_Yavaş ol küçüğüm ben kendime, güçlerime, ve X-men'e güveniyorum!_"

"_Söylesene Daniel güçlerini nasıl anladın? Yani bir mutant olduğunu..._"

"_Peki küçüğüm anlatayım... Babam, ben doğduktan 2 ay sonra ölmüş ve annem yeni birisiyle evlenmiş. Üvey babamla asla anlaşamazdık, her gün ayrı bir kavga... 16 yaşıma geldiğmde düşüncelerimle eşyaları hareket ettirebildiğimi anlamıştım ve bunu, üvey babamı kızdırmak için sürekli kullanırdım... O zamanlar güçlerimi kimseye söyleyemedim... 4 yıl sonra, tedavi'nin bulunduğu televizyonda duyurulmuştu ve tedavi için labratuarın önüne kadar gittim... Camdan uçan mutantı görünce tedaviden vazgeçtim ve eve geri döndüm. Üvey babam beni televizyonda görmüş... Başladık kavga etmeye... Kavgamız gittikçe büyüyüyordu. Sonunda eline av tüfeğini aldı ve tetiğe bastı... O, tetiğe bastığında gözlerim kapatmıştım ama sonra gözlerimi açtığım zaman, hiçbirşeyin hareket etmediğinin farkına vardım... Gücümü kullanarak merminin yerini değiştirdim ve zamanı tekrar ilerlettiğimde mermi üvey babamın sol dizine girdi. Bir hışınla evden çıktım ve... 6 yıl sonra işte buradayım... Peki senin hikayen ne?_"

"_Bende bir çok talihsizlik yaşadım... 18 yaşımda evden kaçtım ve bir barda işçi olarak işe başladım. Oradan kazandığım para ile bir otelde kalıyordum, fazla iyi olduğu söylenemezdi... Bir gece işten çıkmış otele doğru giderken 2 kişi tarafından sıkıştırıldım ve beni, taciz etmeye başladılar... Bir anda etraftaki elektrik lambaları yanıp sönmeye başlamıştı... Sanki onların güçlerini içimde hissedebiliyordum ve sonunda o elektriği kontrol edebildiğimi anladım... pantolonumu indirmeye çalışan adama iyi bir şok yaşatmıştım ve daha sonra bir anda toprağın ortadan ikiye ayrıldığını gördüm. Bunun nasıl olduğunu anlıyamadan ikinci adam içine düşüvermişti ve daha sonrasında toprak yine kapandı... Olaydan sonra çok halsizleşmişim ve sabah kalktığımda aynı yerde uyuduğumu anladım... 1 yılsonra tedavi bulundu... Tedavi yüzüne çıkan savaşta Jean ve Cyclops öldü... Tabiki de o günden sonra hayatım çok değişti... 20 yaşıma kadar aynı barda çalıştım ve sonunda 2 yıl önce buraya geldim... Şimdi de gördüğün gibi seninle konuşmaktayım_."

Daniel şaşkın bir edayla "_Peki, Jean ve Cyclops kim?_"diye sordu.

"_Cyclops, benim kuzenimdi ve Jean ise benden büyük olmasına rağmen en yakın arkadaşımdı. Jean çok ileri seviyelere ulaşmış tek mutanttı ve onun gibisi bir daha görülmedi. Onlar eğer şu anda yaşıyor olsalardı evlenmiş olacaklardı ama olmadı..._"

Logan kapıyı çalmadan içeri girdi ve "_Ashley, ben seni zorlamadan bu odadan çık!_" dedi.

Ashley cok öfkelenmişti "_Dur yavaş ol bakalım... Bu sahiplenme duygusu da nereden çıktı... Hem sen nasıl oluyorda gelmiş bana emir veriyorsun! Eğer şu an burada yanlış bir şey varsa, senin kapıyı çalmadan girip bana emir vermendir!_" dedi.

Logan'ın üzüntüsü ve siniri karışmış bir şekilde yüzüne ve sözlerine etki etmişti "_Anlamadın ve asla anlayamayacaksın!_"

"_Anladım Logan... Jean'i hala unutamadın ama o, Cyclops'u seviyordu tamammı? Ve onun boşluğunu da kapatmak için beni kullanabileceğini düşünüyorsan tamamen yanılıyorsun!_" dedi Ashley ve ağlayarak odadan çıktı.

Daniel cidden sinirlenmişti "Y_aptığını beyendinmi... Senin gibi bir hayv-_"

Logan o kadar sinirliydi ki şuracıkta Daniel'ı öldürebilirdi... Ashley'yi üzmeyi o da istememişti... Adamantium pençelerini cıkardı ve tam Daniel'a doğru ilerlerken odanın kapısı açıldı.

"_Kimseye zarar gelmeden ikinizde durun!_" dedi profesör... O anda, Logan'dan bir inilti geldi ve Daniel'ın elinde, Logan'ın pençesinden bir parça duruyordu... Daniel'in sırıtışının yerini yavaş yavaş şaşkınlık alıyordu... Logan'ın pençesi düzelmeye başlamıştı ve Logan profesöre döğru döndü.

"_Evet profesör, niye gelmiştiniz?_" diye sordu Logan kendini beğenmiş bir hava ile.

"_Siz ikiniz ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz? Dışarıda büyük bir savaş başladı ve siz savaşı durdurmakla değil birbirinizle kavga etmekle uğraşıyorsunuz!_"

"_Ama prof-_"

"Y_eter logan sus ve odadan çık! Sana gelince Daniel, sende uslu durmalısın bence... gereksiz yere olay çıkartma!_"

"_Ororo, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum... Onu gerçekten seviyorum... Onun için her şeyi yaparım ama o, hala benden uzak... Onu hala tanıyamadım..._"

"_Dinle ashley, kabul ediyorum o, çok zor bir adam ve bu günlerde inan ki kafası çok karışık. Ne yapacağını bilmiyor... İşleri nasıl yoluna koyacağını da bilmiyor... Son zamanlarda şu casusluk meselesiyle de çok uğraşmaya başladı... Bence, ona biraz hak vermelisin._"

"_Yapamıyorum... Deniyorum ama kapalı bir kutu gibi... Ne zaman yanına gitsem kendini benden kaçırıyor. Sanki, onu unutmaktan korkuyor..._"

"_Bilemiyorum... Bu Logan, benim tanıdığım Logan değil. Onda son zamanlarda bir şeyler eksik ama ne olduğunu bilemiyorum. Sana tek söyliyebileceğim, onun hala iyileşmediği... Belki vücudu, evet iyileşti ama ruhu hala Phoenix'in açtığı yaralarla boğuşuyor._"

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu... Sanki bu gece hiç bitmiyecekmişçesine saatler ilerlemiyordu... Gökyüzünden kayan bir kuyruklu yıldız aslında hepsine birer umut gibi ilerledi. Sonunda storm sessizliği bozarak konuşmaya devam etti.

"_Bak Ashley, Direniş gecesini biliyorsun... Devlet o savaşın yaralarını gizlemiş olabilir ama sana herşeyi anlattık...O gece olan olayı da biliyorsun; Logan ve Jean arasından geçen... Bunun için Logan, bir yandan Phoenix'ten nefret ediyor... Jean'i öldürmek zorunda kaldı. Ama diğer yandan nefret ettiği kişi zaten sevdiği kişi..._"

"_Ama onca yıl geçti... Daha hala aynı şeylerle boğuşuyor!_"

"_Şunu unutma Ashley, yaralar zamanla iyileşebilir ama izleri daima kalır!_"

"_Hey Carl, Marie'nin odası nerede biliyormusun?_"

"_Senin odanın iki yanı... Ama Daniel, dikkatli ol derim ben sana!_"

"_Merak etme sadece konuşmak için gidiyorum. Hey bu arada sen nasıl buraya geldin?_"

"_Beni ailem getirdi... Direnişten 1 yıl önce sokakta çok büyük bir kavgaya karışmıştım... Çocuklardan biri bıçak çıkartmıştı ve bir anda onu, gözlerimden çıkan ışınla yokettmiştim... Sonra olanları aileme anlattım. Onlar hiç kimseye söylemememi tembihlediler. 18 yaşıma geldiğimde direnişin üzerinden 3 yıl geçmişti ve bende buraya geldim._"

"_Pekala. Şimdi sen, istediğin zaman gözlerinden ışın çıkartabiliyorsun değilmi?_"

"_Evet. aynen öyle. Sana Rouge'un yanında başarılar, buna ihtiyacın olacak._"

Daniel, odadan çıktı ve Rouge'un odasına doğru yola koyuldu... Belli ki okulda uyumayı başarabilen tek mutant Rouge'du. her gece erekenden uyumayı tercih ediyordu çünkü Boby'le bir tek orada buluşabiliyordu... Daniel, yavaşça kapıyı açtı ve Rouge'un yanına doğru yaklaştı... Omzuna dokunarak uyansın diye yavaşça onu dürttü ama bunun ne gibi sonuçlar doğuracağını bilmiyordu... Rouge bir anda paniğe kapılıp elleriyle Daniel'ın kolunu tuttu ve güçlerini emmeye başladı... Acısı artmaya başlayan Daniel ne yapacağını bilmeden zamanı durdurdu ve bu işleri daha da kötü yaptı... Daniel bayıldığında, zaman tekrar akmaya başladı. Okul bir anda Rouge'un çığlıklarıyla yankılanmıştı... Herkes, Rouge'un odasına geldi, Daniel, hemen hastane kanadına götürüdü. Rouge da o andan sonra bayıldı.


	3. Geçmişin Hayaletleri

**BÖLÜM3.Geçmişin Hayaletleri**

"_...D__urumu gün geçtikçe iyileşiyor profesör... Marie nasıl?_"

"_Ashley, Marie kendini çok kötü hissediyor! Boby'i kendisinin kaçırdığını düşünüyordu ve şimdi de Daniel'a birşey olursa... Bir daha onu toparlayamıyabiliriz._"

"_Peki profesör, ben Daniel'ın tedavisine devam ediyorum._"

Günler Marie için geçmek bilmiyordu. Güçlerinden hiç bu kadar nefret etmemişti, Boby gittiğinde bile.Bu ona çok acı veriyordu. Bir anda profesör'ün toplantı esnasında söylediği sözler aklına geldi. '_Farkındayım size fazla zaman tanımıyorum ama bu konuşmayı yapmam için hepinizin bir arada olması lazımdı..._' "_Hepinizin bir arada... Ama orada Boby yoktu, nasıl hepimizin bir arada olmasını beklemiş ki?_" diye düşündü...

"A_rtık buna bir son vermeliyim. Gerçeği öğrenmemin vakti geldi!_"

Marie hırs ve üzüntü duyguları karışmış biçimde profesörün odasına doğru yöneldi. Odanın kapısından Ororo'nun, profesör ile konuştuğunu duydu...

"_... Hiç iyi değil. Bence artık herşeyi anlatmamız gerekiyor. Gün geçtikçe daha kötü oluyor. Siz de biliyorsunuz, bu onun suçu değildi!_"

"B_iliyorum Ororo, ama Marie'ye bunu söylersek- _"

Marie kapıyı birden açarak "N_eymiş bana söyliyemediğiniz şey profesör?_" dedi.

"İ_zninizle profesör, Marie artık senden gizliyebileceğimi sanmıyorum... Eğer anlatmazsam kendimi daha da kötü hissedeceğim. Boby'nin gidişini hatırlıyorsundur umarım ve gitmeden önceki halini. Çok bitkindi ve sen bunu çok başka şeylere yoruyordun. Ama Boby gerçekten çok hastaydı... Direnişten sonra Boby'de çok fazla değişiklik meydana gelmişti. Sonunda bizden yardım istedi... Onu hastane bölümüne götürdük ve direniş günü Phoenix'ten kaçmadan önce Boby'nin yaralandığını fark ettik. Daha önceden fark edememiştik, çünkü yarası içteydi... Phoenix savaş sırasında Boby'nin nefes borusunda delik açmış... Çok yoğun çalışmalarla profesör, onu biraz da olsa iyileştirmeyi başardı ama yinede Boby buna dayanamadı... Tek istediği, senin daha fazla üzülmemendi ve bunun için burdan ayrıldı... Ayrıldıktan 4 gün sonra onun, ölüm haberini aldık..._"

Marie yıkılmıştı, bu olamazdı... Sevdiği adam aslında onu terketmemişti... Aslında o, ölmüştü ve üzülmesin diye uzağa gitmişti... Marie buna inanmak istemiyordu... Gözlerinden akan yaşları durduramaz olmuştu...

"_Farkındayım Marie, bu senin için çok zor... Onca yıl senden sakladığım için çok üzgünüm ama daha kötü olmandan kokuyodum..._"

"S_ence bundan daha kötü nasıl olabilirim sölermisin! Sevdiğim adam öldü... Ona dokunamadan öldü..._"

"M_arie, buna dayanmak zorundasın... Sende o güç var!_"

"_Bana güçten bahsetme, Ororo... Onlar yüzüne Boby'yi kaybettim!_"

Profesör, Marie geldiğinden beri ilk defa konuşuyordu... Ses tonu olabildiğince sakindi "_Hayır Marie, sen güçlerinden vazgeçtiğin için Boby'yi kaybettin!_"

Daniel, kendi kendine sayıklıyordu... Ashley sakinleştirici iğneyi eline aldı ve hazırlamaya başladı. Daniel'a döndüğünde onun uyandığını ve "_Ashley!_" dediğini duydu. O anda ashley içinde kavrayamadığı bir umut ve mutluluk hissi duydu... Logan ise hastane odasının kapısının arkasında onları dinlemekteydi...

"_Daniel, nasıl hissediyorsun? Ağrın varmı?_"

"_Sayende çok daha iyiyim... Kaç gün oldu?_"

"_Sadece iki gün ama biraz daha dinlenmek zorundasın._"

"_Peki, rouge nasıl? O iyimi? Bir şeyi yok değilmi? Eğer ona birşey olduysa..._"

"_Şu anda sen, ondan çok daha önemlisin Daniel..._"

"_Ashley onun nasıl olduğunu sordum? ona birşey olmadı değil mi?_"

"_Hayır, Daniel. O yeterince iyi... Sadece biraz fazla endişeleniyor... Yaşadığı şeyler kolay atlatılabilir şeyler değil!_"

"_Onun iyi olmasına sevindim_"

Ashley, Daniel'a iğne yapmak için elini kaldırdığında dan bir anda onun kolunu tuttu. Ashley kolunu geri çekmek için uğraştı...

"_Kolumu bırak Daniel! Canımı acıtıyorsun!_"

Kapıyı dinliyen Logan, Ashley'nin sesini duyunca kapıyı bir anda açtı ve içiri girdi. Daniel, o kargaşada bir anda Ashley'nin kolunu bıraktı ve o anda Ashley, iğneyi Daniel'ın koluna batırdı.

Logan sinirli olduğunu fazlasıyla göstererek "_Sana ona yaklaşmamanı söylemiştim... Beni anlamadın değilmi? Hiçbir şeyi anlamadığın gibi!_" dedi.

"B_u seni niye bu kadar ilgilendiriyor?_"

"_İlgilendiriyor, çünkü seni... Sen Cyclops'ın kuzenisin ve ben ona değer verirdim!_"

"E_ğer ona değer verseydin şimdiye kadar Jean'i unutmuş olurdun!_"

Logan, sinirlerine hakim olamıyordu. sonunda bışaklarını çıkardı ve Ashley'e doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Artık hiçbir şeyin önemi yoktu... İkiside birbirinin kim olduğunu unutmuş gibi görünüyordu... Son zamanlarda zaten herkes çok zor günler yaşıyordu... Ashley, Logan'ın etrafına topraktan bir duvar ördü. Logan, bir süre sonra duvarı aşmayı başardı ve daha sinirlenmiş şekilde Ashley'yi yere düşürdü... Logan tam Ashley'nin suratına pençelerini batıracakken, Ashley onu elektroşokla geriye fırlattı. Kavga o kadar hızlı gelişiyordu ki ne yaptıklarını dahi bilmiyorlardı...Bir süre sonra içeriye giren Ororo'yu görememişlerdi bile. Daniel uyandığında karşısında Ororo'yu ve biraz daha ileride savaşan Ashley ile Logan'ı gördü...

"_Ororo, burda neler oluyor?_" Daniel şaşkın bir şekilde, zamanı tam durduracakken Ororo onu engelledi. Bu harekete şaşıran Daniel, Ororo'ya "_neden?_" dermişçesine bir bakış attı.

"_Bunu yapmamalısın... Bu kavga ikisi için de çok fazla önem taşıyor. Bırak sonucunu kendileri belirlesinler!_"

İkiside çok fazla sinirlenmişlerdi ve birer düşman gibi savaşıyorlardı...

"B_ıçaklarınla bana zarar veremezsin... Ne kadar da güçsüzmüşsün!_"

"_Sen ne bilirsin ki? Sadece başkalarına söylen... Birazcık gözünü açsan aslında neler göreceksin! Bilmediğin ve öğrendiğinde sana acı verebilecek şeyler var!_"

Kavgaları hala devam ediyordu... Logan, bir anda Ashley'nin yanına geldi... Tam pençelerini koluna saplayacakken Ashey, geri kaçtı ve Logan'ın pençeleri Ashley'nin kolunu çizdi. Ashley çok fazla sinirlendi... Oda sallanmaya ve elektriker yanıp sönmeye başladı... O anda Ashley, Logan'a daha fazla yaklaşarak elektroşok uyguladı ve ikiside farklı köşelerde yere düştüler...

"_Şimdi, onların ikisini de dondur!_" dedi aceleci bir sesle Ororo...

İkisi tekrar ayrıldıklarında birbirlerinden çok uzaktaydılar ve sinirleri biraz daha yatışmıştı. Ashley, burada bir yanlışlık olduğunu biliyordu ama çözemiyordu. Ayağa kalkarak "_Artık benden hiç bir şeyi saklamayın!_" dedi

"_Tamam Ashley, artık kimseden birşey saklamak istemiyorum... Bu bana çok fazla gelmeye başladı... Şimdi sana anlatacaklarım Cyclops ile ilgili... Ben sözümü tamamen bitirmeden hiçbir yorum yapmanı istemiyorum... Sadece dinle... Direnişten önce alkali gölüne gitmiştik ve orda talihsiz bir olay yüzüne Jean, sular altında kalmıştı... Çokta uzun olmayan bir süre sonra Cyclops'un ortadan kaybolduğunu gördük ve Logan ile ben, tekrar alkali gölüne gittik... Orda yerde bilinçsiz bir şekilde yatan Jean'i bulduk ama Cyclops yoktu... Daha sonra Phoenix'in onu öldürdüğünü farkettik..._"

Ashley yıkılmıştı ve Logan'a suçlayıcı bir bakış attı... Logan bir anda şaşırdı... Jean'i sevmiyordu. Jean... Jean'i öldürmek zorunda kalmıştı... Bu onun canını çok fazla yakmıştı... Evet, onu eskiden seviyordu ama son iki yılda her şey değişmişti... İki yıl boyunca Jean'e duyduğu aşkın tükenmiş olduğunu hissediyordu... Ashley geldiğinden beri, herşey değişmişti... O, Ashley'yi seviyordu ama bunu hiç söyliyememişti...

"_Ashley sana söylemem gereken önemli bir şey var!_" dedi Logan ama Ashley hiç tepki vermiyordu... Sanki onu duymuyordu...

Logan, küçük bir çocuk gibi, gururunu ayakları altına alıp "_Ashley, bu zamana kadar sakladım ama ben Jean'i sevmiyorum... Onu unutamıyorum, çünkü onu öldürdüm... Beni anlıyormusun? Ben onu sevmiyorum Ashley, ben... Ben, seni seviyorum!_" dedi.

Ashley, yüzünde hiçbir ifade olmaksızın boş boş Logan'a baktı ve onu görmemiş, duymamışçasına yavaş yavaş ilerleyip odadan çıktı... O anda dışarıdan bir hıçkırık sesi duyuldu... Logan yıkılmıştı... Aslında bu bir ilk değildi ama her zamankinden farklıyıdı. Ororo ne yapabiliceğini bilmiyordu ve Aaniel bir anda konuşmaya başladı "_Herşeyden bu kadar da çabuk ümidini kesmemelisin bence... Her doğan güneş yeni umutlar getirir!_" dedi ve Ororo'ya sen devam et gibisinden bir bakış attı.

"_Su an tepemizde kara bulutlar olabilir Logan, ama sende bunu biliyorsun, havanın nasıl olacağını kimse bilemez... Şu anda güneşi göremiyor olabiliriz ama yarınlarımızda sonsuz bir günışığı olacağını biliyorum..._"

Logan boğuk bir sesle "_Umarım, Ororo... Umarım, herşey dediğiniz gibi olur..._" dedi.


	4. Yıllar Sonra

**BÖLÜM4.Yıllar Sonra**

Günlerce süren suskunluklardan sonra Daniel ve Marie konuşmaya başlamışlardı, Ashley ve Logan ise hala aynı durumdaydılar.Profesör, küçük bir açıklma için X-men üyelerini yanına çağırmıştı...

"_İlk önce Ashley ve John... İkinizin de acil olarak bir mutantı kurtarmanızı istiyorum... Ashley, senin 18 yaşında kaldığın otelin orada!_"

Ashley ve John, saniye bile beklemeden odadan çıkıp yola koyuldular...

"_İkinci olarak Gambit'e ulaştım ve artık geri gelmesini söyledim... Geldiği zaman açıklamalrını kendisi yapar... Ama emin olun ki, bu sefer Eric, ordusunu geçen seferkinden daha iyi yapıyor, Henry ise, gizli bir görev için aramızdan ayrıldı._"

Oda yavaş yavaş boşalmıştı... Ororo, Logan ve profesör, içerde kalıp konuşmaya devam ettiler. O sırada Daniel, Marie'nin peşinden bahçeye çıkmıştı ve konuşmaya başladılar. Diğer yandan Carl ve John, televizyondaki haberlere bakıyorlardı. Warren ve Kitty, odalarında gelecekte neler olacabileceğini konuşuyorlardı. Piotr ve Jubilee her geçen gün birbirlerine daha çok yakınlaşmaya başlamışlardı... Ororo ve Logan, profesör'e yeni öğrencilerin durumlarından bahsediyorlardı.

"_Carl'ın güçleri gün geçtikçe daha iyi oluyor ama sonunda onun da ışınlarını kontrol edemiyeceğini biliyoruz ve o gün gelmeden önce hazırlıklı olmalıyız, profesör... John ise, ekibimize çok yararlı... Neredeyse her X-men üyesiyle birlikte çalışabiliyor... Ashley'de diğerleri gibi 2 yıldır bizimle ve ileri boyutta bir mutant... 2 yılda, nerede ne yapacağını öğrendi._"

"_Daniel, aslında güçlü ama kendini çok beğenmiş. Sonuçta o bir, çaylak!_"

John ve Ashley, otelin oraya vardıklarında harabeden başka bir şey bulamamışlardı. Yanlarından geçen bir adam, ürpertici şekilde onlara kafasını sallayarak selam verdi...

Daniel ve Marie konuşmalarına devam ediyorlardı...

"_Aslında sana sölemek istediğim o kadar çok şey var ki... Buraya geldiğimden beri içime neler attığımı bir bilsen... Ben..._"

"_Evet sen, Daniel?_"

"_Ben... Ben, seni seviyor-_"

"_Profesör, herkesi toplantı odasına tekrar çağırıyor!_" Okulun kapısında beliren Raven, bütün büyüyü bozmuştu... Daniel ve Marie toplantı odasına doğru yavaşça yürürken konuşmaya devam ettiler

"_Boby'ye ihanet edemem... Onu çok sevdim... Ah, ne kadar da aptaldım, Kitty ve onun birlikte olduklarını sanmıştım... Oysa ki o, sırf beni sevmiş. Onsuz bir hayatı düşünemiyordum, ama şimdi onsuzum... Daniel, ben etrafımdakiler uğursuzluk geitriyorum!_"

"_Marie, sen etrafımda olduğun sürece bütün uğursuzluklara razıyım... Aslında sen, benim uğurumsun ve sen yanımdayken ben bir bütünüm... Emin ol ki seni, kendimden bile çok seviyorum ve Marie, ben sana aşığım!_" O anda Daniel ve Marie, birbirlerine çok yaklaşmışlardı ve dudakları bir anda birleşivermişti. Daniel, çektiği acıyı umursamıyordu...

Ashley ve John, bir anda adamın bir çocuğa saldırdığını gördüler... Yanlarından geçen adam aslında bir mutanttı ve şu anda 7 tane olmuştu...

"_Evet, şu anda aramızda olmayanlar var fakat gambit birazdan burada olur. sizin tehlike odasında çalışma yapmanızı istiyorum... Doğrusu istiyoruz... Sizi iki gruba ayıracağız. bu gruplar şöyle olacak; Daniel, Rouge, Mystique, Angel, Colossus ve Jubilee'ye karşı Wolverine, Xriver ve Shadowcat... Diğer sonradan gelenler, kendi gruplarını seçecekler..._"

Ashley ve John, malikanenein önüne geldiklerinde Gambit'le karşılaştılar. "_Gambit, dönmüşsün!_" dedi Ashley sevinçle ona sarılarak

"_Evet Ashley, profesörle konuştum ve dönmemi söyledi... Sen neredeydin?_"

"_Profesör, John ve bana bir görev vermişti... Mutant bir kızı, kurtarmamız için... Oraya gittiğimizde, Multiple Man ile karşılaştık... Ben gördüğüm her Mult,ple Man'in etrafını toprak ile sarıyordum ve John onu metale dönüştürüyordu... Bir süre sonra baktığımda hiç yol katedemediğimizi ve gittikçe gerilediğimizi farkettim... Sonunda Multiple Man'in kendisinin, kopyalarından daha ağır olabileceğini farkettim ve elimi toprağa koydum... O anda etrafını kumla sardım ve John onu metalle kapladı... Bende elektriği verdim!_" dedi Ashley, gülerek.

"_Hey Ashley, tehlike odasından sesler geliyor... Bizimkiler orada olmalılar!_" diye bağırdı, John. Yanlarında getirdikleri kızı, malikanenin içinde bir odaya yerleştirdiler ve hız kaybetmeden tehlike odasına koştular... Ashley, daha ne olduğunu anlıyamadan, elini tutan John'un onu Wolverine'in yanına doğru sürüklediğini gördü... Logan, Ashleyin kolunu tutarak onu yanına aldı ve smilasyon başladı...

Daniel, Wolwerin'e büyük bir kaya parçası fırlattı, o anda Shadow toprağı kaydırdı... Rouge, geriye doğru kaydı ve arkadan gelen Mystique, zıplayarak Shadow'un karnına tekme attı... Shadow geriye doğru düştü... Xriver, Angel'ın kanadına doğru ışın yollarken araya Colossus girdi ve ışının yansıyıp büyük bir kaya kütlesine çarpmasına neden oldu... O sırada Daniel, Angel'a döndü ve bağardı "_Rouge'un senden biraz güç almasına dayanabilirmisin?_"

Angel, evet anlamında başını salladı ve Daniel "_Şimdi!_" diye bağırdığı anda Rouge, bir süreliğine Angel'ı tutu... Artık uçabiliyordu... Jubilee'nin Sibermoon'a yolladığı enerji toplarının çıkardığı ışınlar, Sibermoon'un birkaç saniyeliğine görüşünü engellemişti ve o sırada uçarak gelen Rouge,

Sibermoon'a tekme atarak onu yere düşürdü... Rouge, yönünü Shadowcat'e doğru çevirdi... Wolverine, o anda Rouge'a doğru zıplayıp kanatına pençe attı ama o sırada Rouge, Wolverine'in yüzünü tutarak kanadını iyileştirdi. Daniel, Rouge'a bakarken Gambit'in patlayıcı iskambil kağıtlarından kaçamamıştı ve geriye doğru düştü o sırada üzerine doğru büyük kaya parçaları düşmeye başladı... Jubilee, Daniel'ı kurtarmak için kaya parçalarını patlattı ve küçük taşlara çevirdi... Daniel taşları yerden kaldırarak karşı takıma doğru fırlattı... Mystique, Shadow'a dönüştü ve ikisi aynı anda birbirşerine elektorşok uyguladı... Shadow'un elektroşoku güçlü gelince Mystique, Shadowcat'in kılığına girdi ve hayaletliğini kullandı. Bu sayede elektroşok, Mystique'in içinden geçti... Xriver, gözünden çıkan ışınları kontrol edememeye başladı... Gözünü açtığı her an ışın çıkıyordu ve bu onun için kötüydü; gözü kapalıyken karşı takımı göremezdi... Gözünü tam kaparken, Daniel'i görmüştü ve o yöne doğru ışın yolladı... Işın, Daniel'ı sıyırdı ve Jubilee'ye çarptı... Yerde kıvrınan Jubilee'nin çok acı çektiği kesindi ve ayağa kalktığında gözlerinin rengi değişerek Xriver'a doğru büyük bir enerji patlaması yolladı...

Shadow çok sinirlenmişti... Odadaki elektrikler yanıp, sönmeye başlamıştı o anda Daniel, Wolverine'i dondurdu ve üzerine doğru koca bir kaya parçası yolladı... Shadow, o sıralarda yere inmiş olan Rouge'un altındaki yeri, ikiye ayırdı ve Rouge içine düştü... Tam çıkarken Shadow, kayaları kapamaya başladı... O anda Mystique, yine Shadow'a doğru zıpladı ama Gambit onu engelledi... Eğer biri durdurmazsa, Rouge ölecekti... Daniel, tam zamanında taşı bıraktı ve Wolwerin'i yerinden kıpırdatıp Shadow'un ayağına çarpmasını sağladı... Shadow'un dengesi bozuldu ve yere düştü... O anda Rouge, uçarak yukarı çıktı... Shadowcat çok sinirlenmişti... Daniel'ın içinden geçerek, Colossus'un ayağını yakaladı ve tabanın altına doğru çekmeye başladı... Colossus, hareket edemez olmuştu... Xriver, tekrar gözünü açtığında Rouge yere düştü ve o anda Shadow tekrar kayaları ikiye ayırdı... Daniel, bunu görünce Rouge'u yukarı doğru kaldırmaya başladı ve Shadow'da yeri yukarı doğru kaldırmaya başladı... Angel, uçarak Shadow'u engellemeye çalıştı ama Gambit, onu da engelledi... Mystique, Rouge'un kılığına girerek Angel'a yaklaştı ve uçma gücünden aldı... Daha sonra Colossus'a yaklaştı ve metale kaplanma gücünü aldı, en sonunda vücudu metale kaplanmış şekilde uçarak Shadow'a doğru ilerledi... Gambit, onu tekrar durdurmaya çalıştı ama yapamadı... O sırada Mystique, Shadow'un dikkatini dağıtmayı başarmıştı... Tamda o anda Sibermoon, Colossus'un değil ama Mystique'in etrafındaki metali değiştirebildiğini farketti... Metali, suya çevirdi ve Shadow, ona elektro şok uyguladı...

Herkes çok yorulmuştu ama kimse savaştan vazgeçmiyordu... Sonunda Daniel, odanın içindeki zamanı durdurmuştu ve o anda bu Wolverine'e ters teperek hareket etmesine neden olmuştu... Logan, sinirini alamamış şekilde Daniel'a doğru saldırdı ve pençeleri göğsünü çizdi... Bir anda odanın şekli değişmeye başladı... Daniel ve Wolverine ne olduğunu anlayamadan karanlıktan çıkan Sentinel'ler, hücuma geçti...

Daniel, o anda zaman akışını yine ilerletmye başlamıştı... Bütün X-men ekibi yan yana durmuş karşılarından gelen Sentinel'lere doğru birlik olmuşlardı... Hepsi birer Sentinel'e saldırmaya başlamıştı... Shadowcat, önceden yere bağladığı Colossus'un başında bir Sentinel olduğunu gördü ve hemen yardıma gitti... Onu, tabandan ayırdı ve cClossus kaçmayı başardı... Daniel'ın, bir Sentinel'i öldürmek için başka bir Sentinel'in başını kullanmaya çalışması yüzüne Sentinel'lerden biri, Wolverine'e doğru düşmeye başladı... Bunu gören Rouge, hemen koştu ve Sentinel'i tuttu... Logan, Daniel'a "_Hesabını soracağım!_" diye bağardı... Tehlike odası, eski halini almaya başlamıştı... Herkes dışarı çıktı ve en sona Daniel ile Logan kaldı... Onlar da çıktıktan sonra Ororo, hepsinin karşısına geçerek aceleci bir biçimde konuşmaya başladı.

"_Hadi acele edin! Profesör, sizi Aircraft'ta bekliyor._" dedi

Herkes, Aircraft'a doğru yürümeye başladı... Yolda Daniel ve Logan, ayrı yerlerden gitmeyi tercih etmişlerdi... Oraya vardıklarında Daniel, Ashley'nin yanına gelerek kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı ve Ashley bu olaya çok sevindi... Daniel'a sarıldı ve tam tebrik edecekken Logan, pençelerini çıkartarak Daniel'a doğru koşmaya başladı...

"_Sana ondan uzak dur demiştim, Ashley!_"

Logan, pençelerini tam Daniel'a batıracakken Ashley, "_Logan!_" diye bağırdı ve o anda Logan arkasından gelen metal yığınını gördü... Hemen yana doğru kaçtı fakat metaller Logan'ı takip ediyordu... Ashley, Daniel'a "_Lütfen, ona birşey yapma!_" diye bağardı ve Daniel, metalleri bir yığın şeklinde yere attı... Daha fazla sinirlenen Logan, Daniel'a doğru yine koştu ama bu sefer Rouge tarafınfdan engellendi... Hiçkimse kavgalarına karışmıyordu, fakat durumun aciliyeti yüzüne profesör, jetin yanından ilerlemeye başlamıştı... X-jet'in yanından ilerlemeye devam eden profesör hepsini azarlayan bir ses tonu ile konuşmaya başladı "_Sizi bundan önce de uyarmıştım... Dışarda büyük bir savaş var ve siz, birbirinizle savaşıyorsunuz... Böyle yaparak nereye gelebiliriz? Eric'te orada olacak ve emin olun ki bu takım bu gün yenilgiyi hak ediyor! Siz bir ekipsiniz! Tek bir vücut olmanız lazım... Ama görüyorumki bu, böyle olmuyor... Şimdi herkes gerçek kararını versin... Birbirinizle anlaşıp gerçek bir X-men'mi olmak istiyorsunuz? Yoksa çocuklar gibi kavga etmekmi? X-men'ler jete geçsinler... Sayenizde kaybedecek bir saniyemiz dahi kalmadı!_"

Herkes, jete bindi ve sona Daniel, Marie, Ashley ve Logan kaldı... Birbirlerine bakıyorlardı... O sırada akıllarından o kadar çok düşünce geçiyordu ki... Sonunda Daniel, bir adım öne çıkarak Logan'ın yüzüne baktı "_Bundan sonra daha dikkatli olacağım..._" dedi gülümsemeye çalışarak...

"_...Ve bende daha az sinirli olacağım... Bu arada Ashleyden uzak dur, çaylak!_" diye cevap verdi Logan.

"_Hey, sen karışma!_" dedi Ashley, hoşlandığını belli etmemeye çalışarak...

"_Sende, Marie'den uzak dur! Kendi iyiliğin için..._" dedi Daniel, muzur bir sırıtışla. O anda üçüde Daniel'a bakarak gülmüşlerdi fakat eğlencelerini yarıda kesmek zorundaydılar... X-jet kalkmaya hazırdı... Rouge ve Angel dışarıdan uçarak jeti takip ediyorlardı ve X-men ekibi yıllar sonra yine bir savaş için bir aradaydı...


End file.
